Dreaming Reality
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Dreams are seen as projections of parts of the self that have been ignored, rejected, or suppressed...and Caitlyn's having trouble suppressing them any longer. Another sleepless night caused by a dream about...her could be all it takes to push her too far
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Okay okay, sorry i haven't been posting muchly lately, but i've had writers block on all my longer stories, so i thought maybe writing some oneshots would help with that!!**

**Instead i now have 2 more longer stories going =/ typical really!! But this is going to be a twoshot, me thinks, so the next chapter will be with you as soon as i stop being lazy and write it =)**

**Anyway, a massive thank you to my awesome beta, Lord Jellyfish!! As always you get my work from alright to a heck of a lot better than that!! Lol thanks dude, you rock!!**

**On with the show! Enjoy =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the characters (unfortunately)!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Caitlyn."

I turned to find Mitchie in the cabin doorway. She looked so beautiful stood there, the sinking sun behind her, silhouetting her and making her glow like the angel she was.

"Mitchie?" I took a step towards her. "Are you okay?" She didn't reply, just stood there staring at me, our eyes locked.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking at all.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" My voice sounded so loud in the silence of the cabin, even though it barely came out as a whisper.

Still she didn't say anything, didn't move, her gaze holding mine, burning into me and sending shivers down my spine.

I took another step towards her. I was close enough now to be able to stretch my arm out and touch her.

"Mitchie, I'm serious, what's wrong?" She was scaring me now. "Mitchie, please, just-"

"I want you." I froze mid-plea, my mind going blank.

"W-What?" I was hearing things, I had to be.

"I want you, Caitlyn," she repeated.

My mouth opened and closed; but nothing came out.

I had imagined her saying something like this to me for as long as I'd known her, dreamt about it, even, but I'd always know that's exactly what it was.

Just a fantasy, just another dream that would never come true.

But here she was, Mitchie Torres, telling me she wanted me.

This **had **to be a joke. She could never want me the same way I wanted her.

Not in a million years.

"Mitchie, I don't-"

"I **need **you." There was an edge to her voice now, and in her eyes, I swore I saw something there, something I'd never seen before. "Caitlyn, I… I need you." This time she took a step forwards but for some reason, I seemed to stumble backwards.

She stopped, her arm half raised, reaching for me.

"Caitlyn-"

"No. Mitchie… no." What was wrong with me?!

I'd wanted this for so long that I'd forgotten what it was like to not be in love with her! So why the hell was I freaking out?!

"Caitlyn, please! You don't understand! I can't do this anyway, I can't hide it. It's killing me!" I heard it again, that edge to her voice.

"Mitchie, don't. Don't say it." I couldn't take it.

I'd put up all my defences, protected myself in every way I could think of over the years, and I knew if I heard those three words come out of her mouth, I'd never be able to put them back up and I did **not **want to be hurt again.

I'd had more than enough pain and heartache in my life.

I was only 16, it wasn't fair. But I'd learn that life wasn't fair.

I'd learnt it a long time ago.

"Caitlyn, I-"

"No! Don't you dare!" I clenched my fists at my side, my whole body shaking as I stared at her. "Please don't."

She took another step, I couldn't move this time, couldn't get away from her.

She was so close now. I could smell her intoxicating scent; see the hundred different colours in her eyes.

"I love you." I squeezed my own eyes shut, shaking my head. "I love you, Caitlyn," she whispered again, her hand coming up to stroke my cheek. "I know you feel it too. I know. You don't have to be scared anymore. I love you."

I couldn't speak, couldn't think. I could hardly breathe!

I just stood, frozen, there in the middle of the cabin.

"Say something. Anything! Please, Caitlyn!" I shook my head slowly.

Suddenly, I felt her hand close round my right fist, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand.

She didn't speak as I slowly unclenched my fists, letting her slip her hand into mine, lacing our fingers together tightly.

Another minute went by as I breathed in and out carefully, slowing my heart down best I could.

When I finally opened my eyes, it was to see a dark haired angel staring back at me, worry lining her beautiful face.

"Caitlyn…" I glanced down as she squeezed my hand gently.

We'd held hands before, but not like this. This was different, new.

I… I liked it.

She waited for me to look back up at her before she spoke again.

"I won't hurt you, Caitlyn, I promise never to hurt you." How did she know what I had been thinking? What I'd been afraid of?

It didn't make sense.

"I love you, Caitlyn Gellar, and I'm never letting you go." I swallowed hard and looked back down at our hands.

I hesitated but then I felt her free hand cup my chin, gently lifting my gaze back up to her.

I loved her eyes. Every time, without fail, I managed to get lost in her deep brown eyes and it took all my willpower to pull myself back to reality; but this time, I had no willpower… and if this was a dream… I did **not **want to wake up.

"I love you, Caitlyn." She'd said it over and over, but still it didn't seem to be sinking in.

That was until she leant forward and pressed her lips gently to mine.

For a second, I froze completely.

My brain stopped working, my heart seemed to falter and miss a beat and I forgot how to breathe.

But then her hand came up to cup my cheek again and her lips moved against mine and I was back.

My heart started racing; my brain went into overdrive; and every single nerve ending in my body was suddenly super sensitive.

I could feel every touch of her hand; every brush of her lips; the feel of her body, so close to mine.

My senses were going wild. They were in heaven as her scent overpowered my nose, the sound of her ragged breathing filled my ears, fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and her tongue pushed its way into my mouth making me moan softly at the taste of her.

I couldn't describe how good she tasted, and to be honest, I didn't think my brain could handle any coherent thoughts right now.

I managed to kiss her back burying my free hand in her hair, pulling her closer to me as our tongues met in a hot, wildly passionate kiss.

"Mitchie…" I managed to gasp out, kissing her harder. "Mitchie, I love-"

-----------------------------------------------

I sat bolt upright in bed, my hair plastered to my face as sweat poured off of me and I gasped desperately for breath.

That was the fourth time in as many nights that I'd woken from a dream like that, only to find myself in a worse state than when I went to sleep.

It was ridiculous but there was nothing I could do to stop the dreams from haunting me at night, and then taking over my day as well, plaguing me with the memory of what I would never have.

"Fuck…" I sighed, wiping my face with my hands.

I'd never get back to sleep like this, I was hot and sticky and my head was starting to pound. Great.

Careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping campers I shared the cabin with, I slid out of bed, pulled my converse on, grabbed a jacket and silently crept out the door.

It was quiet and very still outside. The cool night air washed over me… and I found I could breathe properly again.

"Thank god…" I stood for a moment; eyes closed; as the breeze ruffling my damp hair and cooling the sweat on my face.

I glanced around me quickly before pulling my jacket on and heading in the direction of the lake.

-----------

I sat with my legs dangling over the edge of the pier, just above the water, as I gazed out across the silent lake.

My mind kept wandering back to that last dream.

Replaying it, as I tried my hardest to fight against the familiar longing, the need to just throw myself into the lake and get it over with.

Anything to stop these images, these thoughts running through my mind again and again, over and over till I felt like I was going insane from it all.

I squeezed my eyes shut, gripping the edge of the pier so hard my knuckles started to turn white; trying to shake the images out of my head.

But no matter **how** hard I tried, it never worked. Nothing did.

It was impossible to get away from them.

From her.

I mean, I didn't want to get away from her, not exactly. What I wanted to get away from was those dreams that gave me no peace at night when I needed it the most, those images of her that my mind kept conjuring up to torture me, those thoughts of her I kept having, whether I was with her or not, that never let me relax, in case I accidently blurted something out.

She couldn't know. No matter what, she couldn't know.

It was wrong. She was my best friend, my **girl **best friend! And I wasn't supposed to have these dreams, these thoughts, these… feelings.

It was wrong. It was not how things were supposed to be!

I sighed in frustration, raking my fingers through my hair.

What was I going to do? What **could **I do?!

Even when I wasn't at Camp Rock, I thought about her constantly!

Thought about what she was doing, where she was, who she was with, what she was wearing… if she was thinking about me…

"Stop it! Stop it right now, this is just stupid and… stupid and… and not doing any good!"

What was wrong with me?!

I couldn't figure it out.

I'd tried to be normal, a normal teenage girl, obsessing over clothes and make up and gossip and… boys.

But I couldn't do it. That wasn't me, wasn't who I was.

I was the exact opposite of almost every other girl at my school.

When they wore pretty dresses or low cut tops, I wore skinny jeans and hoodies.

When they wore fake tan and had perfect hair and makeup, I wore black eyeliner and looked like I'd just rolled outta bed.

When they were huddled together in their clique-y groups whispering and giggling secretively, I was sat on my own with my laptop and my headphones in, lost to the world.

And when they were gawping at guys and rating how 'fit' they were, I couldn't care less.

I only had eyes for her.

I was going insane.

I hated secrets. I hated keeping them, because I could never relax, never truly be myself.

I had plenty of secrets, I'd accumulated them over the years and with each new one, it got harder and harder to just get outta bed in the morning, never mind cope with all the shit I got at home and school.

I hated it.

I'd have given anything to just be able to be a regular teenager, without all the pressure and stress and constant heartache I had because of her!

I felt myself start to get mad.

My blood boiled, my vision clouded with red and all I wanted to do was be far, **far **away from here… from her!

I hated it.

I hated her!

This was all her fault!

She was driving me insane!

I was losing it, losing everything I had, everything I was, all because of her!

I hated her more than any-

"Caitlyn?" I froze, her quiet voice stopping me mid rant.

I swivelled slowly where I sat to look over at her, making her way hesitantly towards me.

She was in her pyjamas and one of my hoodies, her arms wrapped round herself to keep warm.

Her dark hair was blowing about her shoulders and her face and she looked sleepy, like she'd just woken up. But to me, she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

Who was I kidding?! I didn't hate her!

Not even a little!

I loved her with all my heart and soul, with everything I had and was.

I could never ever hate something so breathtakingly beautiful, because it just wasn't possible.

------------

**Author Note: First part done and dusted =) Hope you guys all liked it!! Please review and let me know what you think!! Thanking you muchly and later dudes =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Hey all, i'm sorry i haven't posted much of late, but i've been vair busy with all this university crap that school is starting us with now!! It's very annoying and i'm being dragged around the country to hundreds of open days so yeah!! Plus we're starting learning next years stuff now!! I mean wtf?!  
Anyways i'm here and i've been good and finally got my ass into gear and typed up some of the stuff i've been gathering!! So hopefully this is the first of many that will come your way in the next week or 6 XD 'cos it is summer holidays soon!! Yay!! So lotsa shizzle will be posted and i would love you all muchly if you let me know what you thought!!**

**Okay dokey =) as always, a big thank you goes to my beta, and my dude, Lord Jellyfish himself!! You rock dude, thanks for all your help =)**

**And on with the show!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters (mores a pity =/)**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"M-Mitchie?" I couldn't stop staring at her. My mouth had dropped open and I was frozen to the spot.

"What are you doing out here, Caitlyn? It's freezing!" She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms tighter around herself as she shivered.

I was _still_staring at her, but she was looking out across the lake, giving me a little longer to pull myself together and kickstart my brain again.

She glanced over at me now, an expectant look on her face… oh right! Her question… umm…

"I… err… I couldn't sleep." I admitted, shrugging and finally managing to look away from her. "And I was kinda hot, so I thought, you know, I'd-"

"Come freeze your ass off out by the lake? Good plan!" She grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

That was the kinda power she had over me.

I felt her shiver next to me… now that I thought about it, it really was quite cold out here…

"You don't have to be out here, you know. If you're cold, you can go back to the cabin." I didn't look at her, but kept my gaze firmly on the moon shimmering brightly on the surface of the lake.

"I'm okay." She shrugged, a second before her whole body was taken over by a shiver.

"Uh huh." I smirked, glancing at her as she grinned sheepishly. "You should have worn something warmer for your midnight stroll." My eyes came to rest on the hoody of mine she was wearing.

I frowned; I swore I'd lost it a few nights ago after I wore it to the Open Mic night…

She noticed I was staring and glanced down at it.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I borrowed it, you know, umm, just grabbed anything on the way out!" She smiled nervously, like she thought I'd yell at her or something… I'd never do that!

"It's alright. It suits you, actually." She grinned, visibly relaxing.

We sat in silence for a while, both of us just staring out across the lake, shivering from time to time.

I didn't have a clue what to say to her!

Those dreams still had me all shook up and I knew I couldn't trust myself to act totally normal around her, usually I'd have a couple of hours to prepare, but since for some unknown reason she was out here too I didn't have any time at all.

A shiver suddenly wracked her body and her teeth chattered. I swore she was freezing right in front of my eyes!

I felt her shift nearer to me, shuffling along the pier until we were shoulder to shoulder.

Another minute or so went by in silence. Then she shifted again and leant her head carefully on my shoulder.

I froze, hardly daring to breathe as I heard her sigh, she linked one of her arms through mine, hugging herself closer to me.

"M-Mitch? You okay?" I didn't dare move or say anything else, just in case my brain fell out and I did something stupid.

"Hmm. Just a little cold, but it's better now. You're all warm, Caitlyn, it's nice." She snuggled closer and I swallowed hard, trying to keep myself calm and my body under control.

"Heh… glad I could be of service to you!" I laughed nervously and I felt her chuckle too.

"You're always of service to me… I don't know what I'd do without you." I froze again, listening intently. "Well, for one, I wouldn't be out here, freezing to death!" I smiled but stopped as I realised what she'd said.

"You - you came out here because of me? Why?" She sat up to look at me.

"I woke up and saw you were gone. You had me worried, Caitlyn - I thought someone'd kidnapped you!" She grinned but I just kept staring at her. "Umm… so I waited but when you didn't come back, I'd figured you'd gone out somewhere. And, this being Camp Rock, there aren't exactly many places for someone to go! So… yeah."

I stared at her for a few more seconds before I finally managed to regain control of my vocal chords.

"Umm… sure, okay." I even managed a smile.

With that out of the way, she rested her head on my shoulder again and we sat in silence for a long while.

The whole time, my heart was pounding inside my chest and millions of images and thoughts kept swirling round my head, making it harder and harder to just sit there and not do something… stupid.

Like push her away from me and run as fast as I could.

Or even worse, kiss her…

Okay. Okay, Caitlyn? Just relax! It's Mitchie! Your best friend, remember? Your best _girl_friend! It's… it'd be wrong!

I glanced down at her carefully and saw she had her eyes closed.

She looked so peaceful, and so damn beautiful.

It wasn't fair.

Why did I have to love my best friend so goddamn much?!

I sighed, careful not to jog her as I looked around us, taking in the camp.

It was so quiet and… kind of eerie. So different from in the day time, with the hustle and bustle of the campers and all the noise.

So much noise! Laughing and talking, shouting and splashing, not to mention the singing and the hundred different instruments you could always hear!

The only time it was ever completely silent was at night.

As much as I loved music, I liked the quiet too… I'm able to actually hear myself think!

I realised now that it was twilight, the time right before sunrise and after sun set.

I liked this time of day the most… it made everything dream-like.

Twilight is, to me, the most important time of day.

It's when everything changes and, for one moment, you see everything as it really is.

It's the time between the dreamworld of the night and the reality of day. The time when secrets are revealed and the truth comes out.

"Caitlyn." I glanced down quickly, thinking Mitchie'd woken up, but her eyes were still firmly shut. "Hmm… Caitlyn… so warm," she hugged my arm tighter and took a deep breath. "Mmm… smells nice, like Caitlyn." She mumbled a smile on her lips. "My Caitlyn."

I stared down at her, hardly able to believe my ears.

What the-

"My Caitlyn. All mine." Okay, now I know I heard that right!

My gaze was intense as I watched her lips move but no sound came out.

I waited a little longer, but now the sun was starting to climb into the sky. We had to get back to the cabin before Peggy and Ella woke up.

I did _not _want to spend the morning explaining to everyone what we were doing up and out so early.

I had more important things to think about, like Mitchie, for example, and… no, it was pretty much just Mitchie!

"Mitch? H-Hey Mitchie?" I nudged her gently with the arm she held but she only buried her face in my shoulder.

I just managed to suppress a gasp as her warm breath came into contact with my skin, but the shiver of pleasure that ran down my spine when her lips touched my neck was impossible to hold back.

"M-Mitch, c'mon. Time to go back to the cabin!" I shook her again, leaning away from her so her lips couldn't make me go even more insane than I already was.

"Hmm… Caitlyn?" she mumbled sleepily, shifting slightly.

"Yeah, Mitch, it's me. Come on we gotta go."

"Go where?"

"Back to our cabin. Now, c'mon, you gotta get up." I pushed myself backwards away from the edge of the pier and started to stand, pulling Mitchie up with me.

"Mmm okay." She reluctantly stood, her eyes still closed and her arms still wrapped round mine.

I rolled my eyes at her, but pulled her along with me as I made my way back to our cabin. She kept stumbling and groaned in annoyance each time.

I chuckled, but she stumbled again and I was nearly taken down. I had to grab her, pulling my arm free of her grip, to stop her face planting on the dirt path.

"Mitchie? Okay, Mitch, you gotta open your eyes, or we'll both end up on the floor!"

"Hmmm… I'm tired, Caitlyn. What time is it?"

"Early. Too early to be caught out of bed by Brown or anyone else, so come on!" She sighed grumpily and opened her eyes, squinting in the morning light.

"'S too bright."

"I know. That's why we gotta get back to our nice dark cabin!" I started walking again, her trailing after me.

"Caitlyn… Caitlyn, please wait!" I slowed so she could catch up.

"What's up, Mitch?" She shrugged, looking down at her feet as we walked, fiddling with her hands.

I smiled. She looked so damn cute, like a little kid. I just wanted to hug her and never let go!

"Alright, come on then!" I slipped my hand into hers, loving the feel of her skin on mine, and pulled her along with me as we raced back to the cabin.

-----------------

"Caitlyn?" I heard her whispering my name from the bed next to mine.

"Yeah, Mitch?" I rolled over so I could look over at her, not that I could see much in the cabin since the curtains were still drawn, and it was only just light outside.

"Can I keep your hoody?" I frowned. That was a weird request.

"Umm… okay, but don't you have one of your own?"

"Kinda, but I like yours better. It's warm and it smells nice." I swore I heard her mumbled 'like you' under her breath but I couldn't be certain.

"Okay, sure." It's not like I didn't have something of hers too!

I felt under my pillow… Good, it was still there.

Our first year of camp, she went through a whole songbook in just 2 months! But on the last day, I found it lying on her bed just after she had left, so I'd picked it up and slipped it into my computer case, intending to give it back to her the next time I saw her.

But I completely forgot about it until a few months later when I was looking for some software for my laptop, I found it again and I couldn't help myself, I read it.

She'd never let anyone read it, if she could help it anyway. It was private, personal… hers. And that's why I kept it. Because it was hers.

Because I had nothing else of hers and because she was hundreds of miles away on the other side of the bloody country and I wouldn't be able to see her again for almost a whole year and it was killing me.

I just needed something of hers, to remind me of her. Not that I had any trouble remembering her!

Her hair, her eyes, her voice, her smile… it was all firmly embedded in my brain, but I just wanted something solid, something real so that I knew I hadn't just dreamed her.

Plus, what she'd written, it was amazing. There were so many songs… love songs, always with a heart and an arrow going through it drawn somewhere on the page.

I knew that they were more than likely written for Shane because of the whole thing that year, but when I was feeling depressed about not seeing her, when I missed her and wanted nothing more than to just be with her, I pretended they were for me.

I sighed.

Just another dream.

Now she was on a whole new song book, one that I had yet to read but wanted to more than almost anything. Just to see if she was still writing love songs.

"Caitlyn?" Her voice dragged me back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"Like what?"

"Like you did before, when I woke up and you were gone. I don't like it, Caitlyn." she was whispering but I could hear a note of… desperation, almost, in her voice. Like she was seriously scared.

"Okay, I'll try not to."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Mitch. I won't ever scare you again. I'll always be here when you wake up. That okay for you?" I asked quietly, conscious of the movement coming from Ella's bed.

"Yeah, for now. Thanks, Caitlyn."

"Anytime, Mitch. Anytime." I chuckled, shutting my eyes and pulling the covers tighter round me.

I had one last thought as I finally drifted off again.

_I wonder if I should tell her she talks in her sleep…_

_-----------_

**Author Note: Well there it is!! Probably not gonna write anymore for this one, but if i ever get inspired and have a brain child, i'ma definately post it for you guys =)  
So yeah, what'd you think? Let me know, okay? And there will be another Camp Rock one coming your way sooooon =) as well as my first BtVS fanfic!! So yeah!!**

**Oh and i wanted to say thank you to all you guys who review and say nice things even when i don't deserve them!! I love all you guys and you make me a very happy author =) you all rock!!**

**Peace out XD**


End file.
